


Цветок гибискуса in your hair.

by IronAlcoholic



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronAlcoholic/pseuds/IronAlcoholic
Summary: Bilingual poetry - в новом стиле и с новыми мыслями - но со старой тоской.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Цветок гибискуса in your hair.

**Author's Note:**

> If you center-text the third poem, it looks like a hibiscus flower.  
> Также опубликовано на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10033281/25815362

Asking your - останавливаюсь   
Слово не подходит - awakening?  
Asking for permission - вновь боюсь, стираю, всё заново - begging?

Умоляя своего - свою - своих  
Like an alter-ego, like a never-born daughter  
Смотрю снизу-вверх в глаза, он тих  
Словно альтер-эго, словно never-born...

It's just a - какое слово? "Проект"  
Helpfully enters the mind  
"Paper" , эссе - разговор - перестань! -  
С болезненно-сильными чувствами

Ритм сбивается, мышцы больно  
Теряюсь в своих мыслях как в словаре бесконечных новых страниц.  
Внимание, en garde, вольно.

Asking your awakening for help  
With a simple paper, psychology project  
Мучительно-больно и нет -  
Не хватает тестостерона побочек. 

***

Тьма стоит твоей фигурой в моём проёме,  
И английский боле не язык.  
Ты стоишь - живёшь в мыслях rent-free  
А я сворачиваю налево в конце коридора - я не привык.

Ты знаешь, я хочу тебе нравиться  
But there's nothing I feel is quite right  
Есть нечто завораживающее в твоём смехе  
It makes me feel like-

Рифма ускользает, и я не повторяю  
"правильно".

***

Ты-  
Цветок гибискуса  
Прекрасен и тёпл.  
Твои руки - скрещение с розой  
Огрубевшие от выживания, првыкшие к холоду.  
Твоя улыбка - тёплое солнце Малазии.  
Твой голос - гул Куала-Лумпура.

Мои стихи о тебе - по-русски.  
Мой стиль о тебе - по-английски.  
Я у тебя в мыслях - представь! -  
с гоноративом "младший брат"  
Ты - и я - белый, синий, и красный.  
Твой жёлтый Гибискус


End file.
